


Birthday boy

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: :D, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Feeding, M/M, Rimming, Top!ben, bottom!Mike, porny porn, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who says that this is going to be the only time you are coming tonight?” Ben rasped out, his throat raw and his lips slick with spit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is porny and thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> who remind me that it was Mike's birthday yesterday. Thank you.

With a smile on his face and many presents spread out around himself, Mike was content.

People were slowly leaving his flat, giving him last hugs and kisses until he and Ben were alone.

After a few seconds of silence, Ben plopped down next to him on the big sofa.

“Now that we are alone, I can give you my present.”  With that, Ben stood up and fell to his knees between Mike's slightly spread legs.

Fingers finding the zipper of Mike's pants, opening them slowly and then moving the fabric over sensitive skin until the jeans were pooling at Ben’s knees, being followed by Mike's boxers soon enough. And then a hot mouth surrounded his half hard dick, bringing him fast to full hardness.

Tasting his birthday boy, Ben couldn’t stop the moans forming in his throat, vibrating around Mike’s cock pressing against the back of it.

Hands finding their way into Ben’s hair, holding onto him, holding him close, as Mike started thrusting his hips forward, earning a moan of approval. With eyes looking up underneath eyelashes and Ben’s rough hands stroking over every bit of reachable skin, Mike couldn’t tear his eyes away, staring at this gorgeous man between his knees.

Cupping his cheek, Mike guided Ben away from his cock and dropped in front of Ben to the floor, just to capture him into a heated kiss. Tasting himself in Ben’s mouth gave him a new wave of pleasure which rolled through him without mercy, making his cock wetter than it had been before.

“Bedroom, please.” Mike said and got a nod from Ben, who lifted Mike up with strong arms. Mike instantly wrapped his arms around Ben's neck, while being carried into their bedroom. Mike was thankful for that, he wasn’t sure if he could walk right now without looking like a baby deer. Getting lowered onto the bed, Mike fought his way out of his shirt as he saw that Ben slowly started stripping off his clothes. Watching him with big eyes, Mike wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking as he watched as pieces and pieces fell away from smooth skin.

“Come here!” Mike said and got rewarded with Ben, only covered in a tight pair of boxers crawling up from the foot of the bed up to where Mike was lying. His cock twitched in his hand and pre come dripped out of its slit. Ben made a hungry sound and dived back to sucking Mike's cock after he peeled Mike's hand away from it.

Licking the underside of his dick, kissing the crown, fingers wrapped around his thighs, playing with his balls until Mike felt like coming.

“Ben, I don’t want to come yet. It's too early.” He panted and a wet noise filled the silence, the heat around his cock gone.

“Who says that this is going to be the only time you are coming tonight?” Ben rasped out, his throat raw and his lips slick with spit. And then heat again, beautiful, wet heat surrounding his cock again. Lips and tongue working him until he came, gripping the bedspread hard, hips trusting up, deeper into this heat around his pulsing cock.

Coming down from his orgasm, he remembered that Ben hadn't come yet and so he threw his arms out, expecting Ben to be somewhere next to him like usually.

But no.

He hadn't even noticed that Ben left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get something from the fridge.

Still clad in that tight pair of boxers, Ben was holding a tray in his hands as he entered the bedroom again.

Filled with all kinds of tasty things.

“Ben.” Mike groaned and reached his hands out for his lover, who placed the tray on the nightstand before leaning over Mike to give him a soft kiss.

“You need your strength tonight, so I decided to make your favorite dishes.”

And then he got a hint of the smell of peanut butter.

“Lie back.” Ben muttered and pushed Mike back down as Mike tried to sit up to reach for a piece of cake.

“But…. “

“It's your birthday, I will feed you.” Ben grinned as he took the piece of cake Mike was reaching for and broke a bite sized piece off before pressing it against Mike’s lips. Mike accepted the piece and savored it with a blissful face.

“Good, more.”

Ben laughed and sat down with his legs crossed next to Mike and kept feeding him the cake.

“Do you want some cream?” With a nod from a wide-eyed Mike, Ben leaned over him to dip his finger into the cream and smeared it over Mikes lower lip. Instantly, his tongue darted out and licked the stiff cream away, again, making a sound of pleasure as the taste hit his tongue.

“You infused everything with peanut butter, didn’t you?” Mike asked after he swallowed.

“Hell yeah I did.” Laughing together, Ben scooped some more cream on his finger before dropping it on Mike's naked chest. Making a surprised sound as the cold cream hit his skin, Mike went to grab a tissue but Ben leaned forward and licked the cream with a big lick away, caressing Mike's nipple with his tongue as he went.

“You taste delicious like always.” Ben remarked and then dipped down to kiss his other nipple while running his hands down his chest and lower until they framed Mike's hips.

“I don’t think I will be able to get hard so soon after.” Mike reminded him but got ignored as kisses wandered down his torso, slowly leading down to the V of his hips.

Kissing and sucking light bruises into skin, Ben followed an invisible path over his skin, bringing his skin alive, making it buzz under the attention, while his cock tried and succeeded to fill with blood once more.

When Ben’s tongue slithered over his pubic bone he whispered “Turn around” against Mike's skin before moving back to give him the space he needed to roll around.  Hissing as his cock pressed against the cool sheets underneath him, Mike turned his head to ask what Ben was going to do. But the moment he felt his ass cheeks getting parted and something warm and wet pressing against his hole he went quiet and buried his face in the pillow.

In seconds flat, Mike was moaning loudly and shoving his ass in Ben’s face, who kept eating him out restlessly while his hands kneaded Mike's ass and spread his cheeks every now and then when he came up for air.

“More.” Mike pleaded after minutes which felt like hours to him, muffled by the pillow.

Ben licked a last time over his opening and then rested his chin on Mike's lower back.

“What do you need more of?” Ben asked and petted Mike’s side with big strokes.

“Your mouth, uhrggg your dick. Your tongue.” Came it back between harsh breath and suddenly one of Mike's hands shot out and buried itself in Ben’s hair to push him back between his cheeks. With a soft smile, Ben swept his thumb over his lover's hole, watching the muscles move under his attention before pressing his thumb into Mike's hole.

Wet with spit, it slit in easily, filling Mike a bit but not enough. Groaning, he pushed his ass against Ben’s fingers.

“More more more.” He pleaded and then a second thumb followed, stretching him and his hand fell out of Ben’s hair as he blissfully arched his back and hid his face in the pillows again.

A tongue followed the two thumbs, licking his rim and deeper, bringing flickers of pleasure up Mike’s spin.

Then, everything was gone and Ben stood up, but only to go to the nightstand to get the lube and a condom and easily coated his fingers in lube before kneeling back between Mike’s legs.

Throwing the lube and condom on the bed, he shifted his focus back to Mike who was looking with lust blown eyes at Ben. And as Ben told Mike to get on his knees, he obeyed and dropped his head between his shoulders.

Sliding his fingers back into Mike's hole, leaving streaks of lube around his rim, Ben stretched him a last time, making sure he wouldn’t hurt him, before sliding out and putting the condom on. Pouring a big amount of lube onto his cock, spreading it, he then pressed the head of his cock against Mike’s hole.

“Ready?” He mumbled and got the answer as an impatient sound and an arching back so that his cock breached Mike slowly. Both of them moaned, feeling like puzzle pieces clicking into each other. Ben draped himself over Mike, curling his arms around his middle and pressed himself close to him just as he started moving his hips until he was fully inside his lover. When he started moving in earnest, Mike clutched the arms around his stomach and held on for his dear life.

Panting and moaning they moved together, deep and slow. Teasing themselves while not going all the way. Mike loved that kind of sex, slow but filling, drawn-out and wonderful.

And Ben knew it. So he gave it to him.

Always holding onto each other, skin pressing against skin, and the sound of their love making loud in their bedroom.

Coming together, tangled together and buried deep inside of him while Mike came all over the sheets, making a mess which no one cared about.

Falling next to each, sedated, grinning at each other like fools.

Sleepiness filling their bodies with the afterglow, Ben broke the silence between them.

“I told the lads that we won’t be in the studio tomorrow. So sleep, I have other things planned for tonight.” Ben said grinning and gave Mike a kiss whose eyes fluttered shut and curled up at Ben's side who took the covers and dragged them over both of them.

“Sleep well, birthday boy.”

A sleepy “You too.” came back.

And a few hours later, his voice was hoarser from screaming one name. And some curse words.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) who is my beta
> 
> and say hi to [me](http://www.lluvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
